Miraculous Cat Noir, Renard Orange, & Ladybug!
by MonkHerrick
Summary: The Tales of Miraculous Cat Noir, Renard Orange, & Ladybug! Yaoi Relationships (Male/Male Relationships) Not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: A Cat's Broken Heart!

**Miraculous Cat Noir, Renard Orange, Ladybug!**

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't Own Miraculous Ladybug Cat Noir in any way shape or form. Nor do I own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

Warning(s): some cursing, some blood, some angst, Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), Some possible heavy violence. And any other warnings I can think of will replace this sentence. I rate most of my fics M just to be on the safe side.

Pairing(s): Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir/Chat Noir)/Nathanaël (End Game), Mentions of Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug)/Cat Noir/Chat Noir (Adrien Agreste) (Past/Onesided), Mentions of Nathanaël/Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug) (Past/Onesided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug)/?, Alya(Lady Wifi)/Nino(The Bubbler) (End Game), Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir/Chat Noir)/Felix Agreste/Hadrian Agreste (Alt. Harry Potter) (Brothers), Hadrian Agreste/Chloe Bourgeois, Nathanaël/Alix (Friendship)

* * *

 **READ THIS NOTE BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY: This is a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug Cat Noir Harry Potter where Harry is reborn as Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir). In some of my other crossovers, I've had people ask what Harry had to do with the plot of the story so I am now making it clear at the beginning of my new stories. I've seen many reincarnation fics for Miraculous Ladybug Cat Noir; I personally think it fits into the plot well. Alt. Harry Potter is a Harry Potter from an alternate dimension. This will be a Reincarnation Story introduces a new Miraculous user. I've made it so Adrien can tap into his memories of his past lives when he's actively trying to. So onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Cat's Broken Heart!**

People all over France gasped as the young Cat Noir was shot down on national television. He stood there for a few minutes shell shocked, when he turned to the cameraman, his face changed from shocked to horrified. "I've got to go to, sorry." The blonde cat said struggling not to cry and humiliate himself further, and then he ran off.

Nathanaël and his mom were in there car on the way home, when he saw Cat Noir collapse against a dumpster in an alley way. He was sobbing so much, he was shaking. "Mom, look. He doesn't look so well." He said gently, to his mother. She glanced at the now sleeping hero as he transformed back into Adrien Agreste. She stopped the car and the two of them got out and picked the young model up. They carried him and put him in the car. "You make sure he doesn't get hurt back there. Alright, Nathanaël?" She asked her red haired son, who nodded his head as buckled himself into the back again.

* * *

 **-10:00 PM** ****Nathanaël** 's bed, ** ******Nathanaël** 's ** Bedroom, ** ****Nathanaël** 's House, Paris, France ** ****Adrien Agreste's** P.O.V.-  
**

* * *

I groaned as I sat up in the bed that I was laying on. I tensed up when I realized I wasn't at home and then I started panicking as I tried to figure out where I was. 'The last thing I remember is falling asleep in an alleyway.' I thought to myself, as Nathanaël walked into the room. "You're finally awake, Adrien or should I say Cat Noir?" I looked shocked at the red head's comment. "You fell asleep and the transformation wore off." Nathanaël explained quietly, as a blush formed on the red haired teens face. "I had to get you of you're wet clothes and bathe you, as you slept." He said, causing a huge blush to form on my cheeks. "Cute." I said to out loud to myself.

Nathanaël blushed, as I smirked at the red head. "You liked bathing me didn't you, Nathanaël?" I said, as I sauntered over to the cute boy. "Yyes." He couldn't deny that much. "Bbut, I thought-" He was shut up by my lips on his. "I'm Bi." I whisper in his ears, in a husky tone of voice. The sound of someone clearing her throat, caused me to jump backwards and land crouched like a cat & hissed at Nathanaël's mom like a cat.

* * *

 **-No one's P.O.V.-**

* * *

Nathanaël's mom smirked at her blushing son & Adrien. "Did I interrupt something, son?" She asked her only child, who's entire face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Someone's an annoyed kitty, aren't they." She said, as he scratched Adrien behind his ears, causing the blonde teen to surprisingly purr like a cat. "Stop that." Adrien said through gritted teeth, as he arched his back and rubbed his head against her hand.

* * *

 **-At Adrien's house - In Felix's Bedroom, Paris, France - Same Time -  
**

* * *

Felix paced in his bedroom. "Where is he?" He asked Nathalie Sancoeu. "I don't know where you're twin brother is at, Felix." Nathalie said sounding a little annoyed at the teens words. Ring Ring RING!

Felix picked the phone up. "Hello." He listened to the woman talk on the other end. "Thanks, Tell him I'll seem him tomorrow night, then. Bye." The older Agreste child said calmly. "He's at a friend's house and spending the night." The teen sat on his bed and relaxed. "Now maybe you can go to sleep, Felix." She said said to her bosses oldest son.

* * *

 **-Back with Adrien, Next Morning -  
**

* * *

Adrien laid in Nathanaël's bed, cuddling Nathanaël close to his body. The two boys had no clothes on at all. "What happened?" Nathanaël asked, as he sat up rubbing his eyes to clear of any lingering sleepiness. He tried to move only to gasp in pain. 'Shit! That fucking hurt!' He thought to himself. "Are you alright, babe?" Adrien smirked, as he hugged his new boyfriends body closer to his own. "What happened?" The red haired teen asked a bit confused.

"You begged me to fuck you last night." The blonde superhero said, with a cat like grin on his face. Nathanaël's entire face turned bright red after hearing the model's explanation. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" The blonde teen's personality did a 180 and he seemed terrified of the idea of taking advantage of Nathanaël. "Nno, yoyou didn't." The red haired artist stuttered, as he turned around in **HIS** cat's arms. He looked Adrien in the eyes and smiled softly. "I rremember, iit jjust ttook me a minute to gather my thoughts. As for last night. It was new." As the red head spoke, he became more self confident and stuttered less.

"Good new or so bad I never want to see your face again new?" The cat like boy said with a pout on his lips. "Exciting, Hot, Erotic new!" The red head said smirking as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Hmm." The blonde would have said more but he was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"So you're okay with this?" Adrien asked **HIS** shy artist. "Yes." He said quietly, causing Adrien to grin like an idiot, and hug him tightly to his body. The red head groaned as Adrien's dick rubbed against his own. "I don't think now would be a good time to have sex, particularly since my ass hurts enough as it is." The normally shy boy said giving the model a stern glare. "If I remember correctly you were begging me for it  & I quote; "PLEASE ADIREN! FUCK ME SO HARD I'LL BE SEEING STARS! FUCK ME SO HARD THE ONLY THING I'LL BE ABLE TO REMEMBER IS YOUR NAME! HARDER! ROUGHER!" and then some. For such a shy boy you sure are a screamer when it comes to sex." And back came the smug Adrien. 'It's always the quiet ones that turn out to be the craziest ones isn't that right mom?' Adrien asked himself, as he looked out the window at the blue sky, with a sad look on his face.

Nathanaël frowned at the sad look on his boyfriend's face. 'I didn't say something wrong did I?' He thought to himself. "Are you okay?" He asked the blonde sounding worried.

* * *

 **\- Felix's Room - Two Hours Later -**

* * *

The eldest Agreste child was getting ready for school when; Felix fell to his knees clutching his chest. 'Damn it! Not again." The blonde boy thought, as he struggled to stand and only managed to knock some things off his dresser. Nathalie chose that moment to knock on the door. "Help." Felix hissed, but she obviously heard it because she slammed the door open and ran to his side. "What's wrong, Felix?" She asked her charge. "Heart, pain." Was all he got out before blacking out from the pain. She quickly called a paramedic.

 **With Hadrian**

* * *

Harry smiled as he cuddled with one of Adrien's many pet cats, Osiris. "You're the prettiest one of them all." He said to the Egyptian kitty-cat. "AHHHHHHH!" The dirty blonde haired Agreste shot out of bed, and tore out of his bedroom & made his way into his older brother, Felix's bedroom. There Felix was screaming in pain. "What's wrong with him, Nathalie?" The youngest Agreste asked worried about his grande frère (1).

* * *

To Be Continued!

Author's Note:  
(1): grande frère is french for big brother! I changed the story so Felix can't be Renard Orange because he has a heart condition which would make being a super hero nearly impossible. Tell me what you think about this chapter! Oh and Renard Orange means Orange Fox in English. Oh and I know near the end of the chapter Adrien starts acting OOC but all it is, is that the Cat Noir side of him making itself known. It will do that with him a lot, so be prepared for it. Why Nathanaël is acting OOC will be revealed soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraculous Cat Noir, Renard Orange, Ladybug!**

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't Own Miraculous Ladybug Cat Noir in any way shape or form. Nor do I own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

Warning(s): some cursing, some blood, some angst, Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), Mpreg, Some possible heavy violence. And any other warnings I can think of will replace this sentence. I rate most of my fics M just to be on the safe side.

Pairing(s): Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir/Chat Noir)/Nathanaël/Jean Duparc (End Game), Mentions of Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug)/Cat Noir/Chat Noir (Adrien Agreste) (Past/Onesided), Mentions of Nathanaël/Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug) (Past/Onesided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng(Lady Bug)/?, Alya(Lady Wifi)/Nino(The Bubbler) (End Game), Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir/Chat Noir)/Felix Agreste/Hadrian Agreste (Alt. Harry Potter) (Brothers), Hadrian Agreste/Kid Mime (1), Nathanaël/Alix/Rose (Friendship), Hadrian Agreste/Chloe (Future best friends/past relationship),

* * *

 **READ THIS NOTE BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY: This is a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug Cat Noir Harry Potter where Harry is reborn as Adrien Agreste(Cat Noir). In some of my other crossovers, I've had people ask what Harry had to do with the plot of the story so I am now making it clear at the beginning of my new stories. Alt. Harry Potter is a Harry Potter from an alternate dimension. This will be a Reincarnation Story introduces a new Miraculous user. I've made it so Adrien can tap into his memories of his past lives when he's actively trying to. So onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Hero!  
**

* * *

Nathanaël stared at the orange charm. "Why did you give this to me?" The red haired artist asked his boyfriend of three weeks (2). "It looks good on you!" Adrien said, as he put the miraculous on his boyfriend. "Thanks." The red head blushed a shade of red to match his hair color.

* * *

 **\- With Marinette - - Marinette's P.O.V.  
**

* * *

"Girl, you should tell him how you feel." Alya said to me. We were watching Adrian laugh at something Nathanaël said. "Fine." I said nervously, as I walked towards the two friends. "A-Adrian?" I managed to get out, drawing the attention of the young model. "Hmm?" The blonde teen asked me. "I like you, would you go out with me?" I said, to my crush. Adrian's face went blank, as he stared at me. Then his face relaxed and a soft expression appeared on it. "Look Marinette, I'm sorry I really am. But I'm in a relationship with Nathanaël and I really like him. He makes me happy. So I- I'm just sorry." The blonde said as gently as possible.

Nathanaël smiled at his boyfriend and leaned across the table and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. I felt shocked then happy? "Oh, sorry then." I stuttered out, before fleeing back to Alya's side. "So how did it go, Girl?" Alya asked her best friend. "He's already dating Nathanaël." Was all I said, causing Alya to smile sadly at me. "I'm sorry, girl. If I had known Nathanaël or Adrian was gay I would have told you." Alya said softly. "Adrian isn't gay, he's bi." Nino said sitting next to his girlfriend. "And he's been crushing hard on Nathanaël for months now." Nino continued. "He used to have a crush on you though, Marinette." Nino finished saying.

* * *

 **No P.O.V.**

* * *

Adrian and Nathanaël talked as they walked back to their classroom. "My brother is a singer." Adrien said suddenly. "Really?." The shy red head asked his boyfriend softly. "Yep-" POOF

Two grown men appeared in the place of Adrien and Nathanaël. "What just happened, Drien?" The red haired man asked the blonde super model. "I think we were transported to the past, Nath." The blonde said gently, to his husband.

* * *

 **\- 15 Years in the future - Adrien's, Jean's & Nathanaël's house - Living Room -**

* * *

Two almost identical 15 1/2 years stared at Adrien & Nathanaël in shock. "Dad?" The twins asked the confused teens. Adrien feinted from shock. "I think you broke dad, Aiden." Hayden said jokingly, as he and Aiden pulled a stick out of thin air and then they started to poke their dad in the side, while Nathanaël watched on as he sweat dropped at the sight before him.

"I'm Hayden & he's Aiden, and you're our mom." Hayden chirped, causing Nathanaël to clutch his stomach, as he stared at his sons in shock. "I'm going to be a mom?" The twins mother asked them. "Yep." The twins said in unison. Adrien groaned as he got to his feet.

"So, what are three talking about, Nath?" The blonde model asked his boyfriend happily. A brown haired man stepped into the room. "Adrien?" The man asked confusedly. "Papa!" The twins exclaimed happily at their other father. "Where are you're fathers, boys?" Jean asked his kids. "We are good, papa! Teen mom and dad switched places their adult selves." The boys chirped in unison. "I see that." Jean said carefully to his sons.

"Hello Sweetie (3)." Jean said slyly, with a seductive smirk on his lips. Hadrian picked up his children and went home to his husband." Jean said to the males in the room. "Harry is gay?" Adrien asked shocked, remembering a couple of his brother's past girlfriends, including Clhoe. "Spoilers. (3)" Jean said to Adrien, who rolled his eyes at his future boyfriend.

"Hello Professor River Song." Nathanaël said coyly, shocking everybody in the room. "So hot." Adrien said, with a large blush staining his cheeks. "You're so hot, blondie." The red head said in a seductive tone, causing their children to start mock gagging. Adrien wrapped his arms around Nathanaël's waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh god! GROSS!" Aiden & Hayden exclaimed grossed out. "We should have sex right here and now." Nathanaël purred sexily. "Should we leave the room?" Aiden asked Hayden & Jean. "Probably." Hayden said gagging a little more, as Nathanaël pulled off Adrien's shirt and nipped at his neck.

* * *

- **Back in the past - With Adult Adrien & Nathanaël - **

Ladybug blinked as what looked to be a grown up Adrien beat up the akuma. After Adult Adrien beat up the akuma and retrieved the item and threw it to Ladybug. "Babe! You were so sexy out there!" Adult Nathanaël exclaimed in a husky tone of voice. "I was wasn't I?" A. Adrien said, as A. Nathanaël wrapped his arm around A. Adrien's waist and pulled him in for a deep and passion filled kiss.

"I love you, Nathanaël Dubois-Argeste!" A. Adrien said happily, shocking Ladybug. "Hello, I'm Alya, who are you two?" Alya asked the two adult men. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Alya. Its me Adrien and this is my husband, Nathanaël Dubois-Argeste." A. Adrien chirped happily. "Really? You're Adrien?" Alya asked shocked, as she stares at the two men. A. Nathanaël had cut his hair so it only reached his ear, now.

"Yep, I'm 31 year old Adrien." A. Adrien said while smirking at the way Alya & Ladybug were staring at his husband in shock. "You're Nathanaël?" Alya asked shocked. "Yep, and you should see Adrien naked. He is so hot naked! I have sex with him twice a day." A. Nathanaël said shamelessly. "Are you sure that's Nathanaël, he seems so-" Alya started.  
"Shameless? Yeah because he is completely shameless." A. Adrien said smirking, as A. Nathanaël started pouting "So sexy." A. Adrien said to his husband.

"No, you're so sexy." A. Nathanaël said, as he shoved his hand down his husbands pants. "Holy!" Alya exclaimed, making A. Nathanaël smirk smugly, as A. Adrien moaned softly. "I'm no longer shy, wouldn't you say, Adrien?" A. Nathanaël asked his lover. "You're definitely not shy, Nath." The blonde supermodel and MEP (5) said, as he pulled his husbands hands out of his pants.

"Sorry, honey but maybe we can have sex in the library or in my office when we get back to our time." A. Adrien said, to a pouting red haired man. "Foreplay? & Toys?" The red head asked hopefully. "And the fetish of your choice." The model said to the artist. Ladybug and Alya blushed as the two negotiated on sex.

"You're both shameless." Ladybug said, drawing the two 31 year olds attention to her. "We know." The two men said in unison. "I plan on buying a house today." A. Nathanaël said, as he pulled a briefcase out of nowhere. "Where did that come from? And, you carry a briefcase of euro's with you everywhere?" Alya asked baffled about the red head. "Yeah, doesn't everybody?" The rich man asked his former classmates & his husband. "No, not really." Ladybug said.

"Sorry to break it to you babe, but, it's a little weird." A. Adrien said rubbing his husband's shoulder. "Let's go get house now, MEP (5)." The red haired man said shocking Alya and Ladybug. "He's a member of the European Parliament." Alya said amazed.

"Wait where are our sons & Jean?" A. Adrien asked worriedly. "They are in the future with the teenage versions of us." A. Nathanaël said in a deadpanned tone. "Crap." The MEP exclaimed annoyed, as he and his husband walked away from Ladybug & Alya.

"Do we tell them we know who Ladybug's civilian identity?" A. Adrien asked his lover, who rolled his eyes at the blonde man. "Do we also tell them you were Chat Noir & you posed nude for me to draw a couple times?" The red haired man asked his slightly younger husband. The blonde blushed. "I also starred in a porn movie. And you did, too." The blonde pointed out to his husband.

"Don't remind me." The red head said. "At least people liked it." The blonde admitted to his older husband. "Well there's that." The red head said softly. "I'm pregnant." A. Nathanaël said suddenly. "What?" A. Adrien asked shocked, as he stared at his red haired lover. A huge grin wormed its way onto A. Adrien's face. "I'm going to be a dad, again!" The supermodel exclaimed happily.

"I love you & Jean so much right now." A. Adrien said loudly, as he pulled his husband in for a deep and passionate kiss. "He's pregnant?" Marinette asked in shock, while she leaned against a wall. "Wow." Alya said just as shocked as her best friend. "They were in a porn film together, we should watch that when the younger versions of them get around to making that film." Alya said with a slightly perverted grin on her face.

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed horrified about what her best friend said. "You know you were thinking the same thing." Marinette blushed at that, making Alya smirk in triumph. "I knew you were thinking the same thing as me. They are hot aren't they?" Alya asked Marinette, who managed to blush even deeper but nodded anyways. "We know you're spying on us, Ladies." A. Adrien said annoyed that the two were spying on them.

* * *

Author's Note:

(1): Kid Mime was in the original concept of the series along with Felix.

(2): I skipped ahead three weeks, but don't worry I'll explain what went down during those three weeks later on.

Adrien and his classmates are around 16 or 16 1/2.

Hadrian and his classmates are around 14 or 14 1/2.

Hadrian was 7 and Adrien was 9 when their mom disappeared without a trace.

(3): Doctor who fans know where I got this line.

(4): A. Adrien & A. Nathanaël is what I'm calling the adult versions of Adrien & Nathanaël.

(5): MEP means member of the European Parliament.


End file.
